Destinos cruzados
by aryam li
Summary: Muchas veces creemos que la vida es injusta, y que cuando crees hallar la felicidad esta se te niega... podra el tiempo borrar esa herido y dejar que el amor continue?... puede que muchas veces no tengas el tiempo suficiente...pesimo summary lo se UoU
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

XxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Querido diario.-

Hoy pudo ser el mejor día de mi vida las palabras que siempre soñé salieron de sus labios, y fueron para mi, el me correspondía, en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo estuviéramos los dos, pudo ser perfecto pero…no todo termino feliz, siempre hay algo que impide el amarnos¿por que no me día cuenta antes¿Por que no termine con el sueño antes de que se volviera pesadilla? Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, hoy seria el mejor día de mi vida.

XxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXXxxxxXX

Las espadas chocaban entre ellas creando un sonido único que para algunos era como música, la habilidad de ambos era sorprendente ninguno se daba por vencido, y la pelea continuaba, parecía como si fuera a durar una eternidad, pero no todo es eterno o si, uno de ellos dio un salto esquivando el ataque del otro, y antes de llegar al suelo lo ataco envistiéndolo con la espada desde arriba, que el otro esquivo como si del viento se tratara, hasta que uno de ellos hizo un movimiento complicado de explicar con la espada arrebatándole la suya al contrincante, seguido se agacho al suelo y de una patada rápida a sus tobillos lo tumbo, se puso de pie colocándose sobre el con su espada en el cuello del chico

admítelo perdiste!- le grito con una gran sonrisa aun sobre el

de acuerdo lo admito me ganaste! Satisfecha?

Mmmmmmmh….si

podrias quitarte?...no es muy comodo estar asi sabes?-le reprimio forjeando un poco sin lograr mover a la chica

Me compraras el almuerzo?- le contesto sin quitarse de su postura inicial, haciendo que el joven sudara de los nervios

No tengo opción o si?

No, no la tienes Yashinu, tendrás que pagar el almuerzo

Eres tan cruel Kagome….

Mira quien lo dice!-le grito poniéndose de pie, enfundo su espada y camino a la salida, mientras que Yoshinu solo movia su cabeza negativamente

Comía como loca todo lo que le ponían en la mesa, bueno no como loca pero si muy hambrienta, Yashinu solo la miraba con una gotita en su sien, suspiro y tomo un poco de su vaso de agua, Kagome lo miro y le extendió un plato con papas fritas

por que no comes?

No tengo hambre –le dijo mirando a la ventana

Si tu lo dices….-continuo comiendo, Yashinu la miro y suspiro

Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda...

Y? comer es un placer, además adoro las papas fritas!

Acabaras con mi dinero! Mi cartera va a odiarte sabes? –le dijo arqueando una ceja para después ponerle su cartera frente a su cara, Kagome quito del frente la cartera y lo miro

Tu tienes la culpa, ni me dejas desayunar

No es verdad!

Claro que si! Me pones a entrenar desde las 5 de la mañana sin descanso, es obvio que tenga hambre!

Es necesario tus poderes han disminuido un .1 por cientosabes cuanto te afecta eso?- una venita se formo en la sien de Kagome al momento que bebía de su refresco para tratar de no golpear al chico frente a ella

Me lo dices como si fuera tan importante, soy una sacerdotisa por nacimiento y reencarnación, mis poderes no desaparecerán…

No, pero podemos aumentarlos…no nos podemos arriesgar a que disminuyan demasiado, no me digas que ya olvidaste la ultima vez que ocurrió?- Kagome no dijo nada, el tenia razón, no sabia si algún día los ocuparía de nuevo, no podía darse el lujo de debilitarlos, además no podía desilusionar a su amigo, el le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabia y le debía mas que un gracias, pero sobretodo sabia que comenzó a entrenar para superar a Kikyo y que dejaran de confundirla con ella, sabia que sus poderes habían sobrepasado de su limite, que con una solo mirada podía destruir al infeliz de Naraku, aunque no le gustara presumir esa era la verdad, y Yashinu lo sabia

Malo…

Gracias- ambos comenzaron a reír de verdad se llevaban muy bien aunque ambos estaban consientes que se querían mas que como amigos, bueno hablando de Yashinu claro que la quería mas que como amiga y Kagome estaba consiente de eso, pero a pesar de los años aun amaba a ese joven de orejas de perro que le robara el corazón a los 15 y aunque tuviera 19 aun lo amaba por mas doloroso que fuera, pues bien se sabe que los sentimientos son armas de doble filo, y a pesar de eso lo amaba tanto como la primera vez, sabia que nunca lo olvidaría, el había dejado una gran huella en su corazón, y aunque Yashinu tratara de hacerla olvidar nunca lo haría, amaba a Inu Yasha tanto que era capas de todo por verlo, pero sabia que hace mas de 3 años que el pozo se encontraba sellado desconocía el por que, o como, solo sabia que después de que discutieran esa tarde y ella regresara a casa, no pudo regresar de nuevo, aunque aun llevara un fragmento con ella, el cual estaba segura que algún día volverían por el , ya fuera el mismo Inu Yasha o Naraku, pero estaría preparada si se tratara del ultimo y que por mas altos que estuvieran sus poderes en ese momento, no había intentado de nuevo cruzarlo, sentía que no era momento y ese fue su error pues después de eso, todo se complico para ella, y no pudo volver; ahora tenia una vida, aunque fuera falsa pues sabia que ella debía estar con el, algo le decía que nunca debió irse, pero talvez debía ser así, tal vez todo este bien, si la extrañara hubiera vuelto por ella no? Lo hubiera intentado por lo menos? Tal vez nunca lo sabría y ese no era el momento de preguntárselo, pues frente a ella aun estaba Yashinu su amigo, pero sobre el ya explicaría en otra ocasión ahora no era tiempo, ya era tarde y debían volver a casa.

Caminaban por la acera platicando amenamente cuando Kagome se detuvo de golpe sorprendiendo a Yashinu

Kagome? Que…-pero ella no lo escuchaba solo parecía perdida en su mente

El lugar era cubierto por las llamas, los árboles caían ardiendo sobre las cabañas, las personas corrían para salvar su visa, cadáveres tanto de youkai como de humanos estaban esparcidos en el suelo

"que ocurre?… que es esto?"- giro su cuerpo y vio seres peleando, volvió su vista y entre las llamas una silueta se formo acercándose lentamente hasta ella, y aunque solo vio su espada la reconoció al instante cuando esta se transformo y dio un ataque hacia la aldea, matando a los pocos sobrevivientes de ella

"tetsusaiga…"-los ojos rojos del joven la sorprendieron, estaba a punto de gritar su nombre pero un fuerte sonido la obligo a cubrirse los oídos, cayendo arrodillada por el calor de las flamas

Abrió los ojos de golpe topándose con la mirada asustada de Yashinu, pero no pudo formular palabra pues perdió fuerzas y cayo desmayada en brazos del joven.

Yashinu cargo a la chica y se dirigio al templo Higurashi, no fue difícil mentirle a la familia que se había quedado dormida, como tampoco era difícil preocuparse por ella, la duda de que le había ocurrido lo carcomía por dentro, dejo a Kagome en su cama y se dirigio a la puerta recordando lo ultimo que Kagome dijera antes de reaccionar para después desmayarse….

"Inu Yasha…" maldito seas…-susurro entre dientes antes de salir del cuarto de la joven y dirigirse a su casa.

Notas de la autora

Ok hasta aquí el primer capitulo,lo se corto a excepción de los otros que e escritos, pero es para ver si lo soporto y no me arranco escribiendo hasta ver que ya es mucho jijiji, bueno y que tal eh, aquí de nuevo yo con una loca historia pero les prometo que esta si esta clara la idea en mi cabeza, y les aseguro que le va a gustar y los dejara en suspenso o eso creo...

Inu- como a tu amiga que cuando le contaste la idea te obligo a que le dijeras hasta el final?

Ary-algo así….pero no me obligo...creo

Inu- aunque a mi la verdad no me agrada que Kagome vaya a…

Ary- Inu yasha! Que pretendes? mejor calla o soltaras la sopa

Sessho-es verdad hermano no debes decir que Kagome va a...

Ary-de que lado estas Sesshomaru?

Sessho-del mió..

Ary-a ok...buen punto...

Inu-puedo seguir con lo que iba a decir?

Ary-no vas a arruinar la sorpresa?

Inu-no….es otra cosa

Ary-ok continua

Inu- quien es ese tipo eh? Que pretende con Kagome?

Ary-ya veras Inu...todo a su tiempo, bueno los dejo espero sus reviews con ansias, y no se preocupen el proximo capitulo habra una gran sorpresa, cuidense!

Sorede

matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Querido Diario.-

No se si podré con esto, me siento muy triste, lo extraño demasiado, pero el pozo no me deja pasar, es como si fuera un pozo como cualquiera, deseo verlo, es muy duro, lo se, todos tratan de apoyarme, mis amigas creen que es una enfermedad mas de las que suelen darme, pero es solo la tristeza que se acomula en mi alma, no se si la soporte por mucho tiempo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una bella mañana en el templo Higurashi y una chica de cabello azabache despertaba tranquilamente tras el bello sueño que hubiera tenido, claro que todo seria mejor si lograra recordarlo completamente, solo sentía que había sido hermoso y con eso le bastaba.

Sonriendo entro a la cocina y se percato de que se encontraba sola, por supuesto que su abuelo estaba como siempre barriendo el templo o eso pensó, no tomo importancia y saco del refrigerador el cartón de la leche y se preparo una malteada de chocolate (lo admito tengo hambre…) acompañado de las rebanadas del pastel que el día anterior su mama preparara, recordando entonces el como había llegado hasta su casa, la visión, su perdida de energía, las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, ella solo suspiro y termino su 'desayuno' pues eran mas o menos las 11 de la mañana. Salio de la casa dispuesta a aclarar sus dudas, percatándose que su abuelo tampoco estaba

- No puedo creerlo no pudieron decirme que saldrían?-bufo molesta la chica de castaña mirada y sin darse cuenta llego hasta el goshinboku, sonrió con melancolía, hacia mucho que no iba hasta ese lugar, pues al principio solo el estar allí le provocaba dolor, y por su entrenamiento ya casi solo le quedaba tiempo de dormir, si tenia suerte, fijo su vista en el lugar donde aquel joven que aun le robaba suspiro se estuviera sellado hasta el día en que ella cumpliera 15, se acerco un poco mas y se percato que algo se encontraba escrito, no alcanzo a verlo con claridad, pues una luz blanquecina la cegó un segundo, cuando la luz se desvaneció la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera negra, una expresión fría, sin sentimientos, fue lo que la luz dejo divisar

Kikyo…- susurro, seguido su rostro se torno serio

Tenemos que hablar…-dijo sin cambiar su expresión mirándola fijamente

Contigo no tengo nada que hablar- le respondió dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su casa

Tienes que hacerlo eres la única que lo puede detener – Kagome se detuvo pero no la miraba, a que se refreía con eso? Acaso a Naraku?

Por que no lo haces tu?- le cuestiono sin mirarla no porque no pudiera, solo que no deseaba ver el rostro de aquella que le nublara el día mas soleado

Es demasiado fuerte para mi, debes hacerlo tu

Y por que yo? Acaso tu Kikyo ya no eres la mas poderosa sacerdotisa? No creo que sea tan fuerte- su tono de voz era tranquilo cosa que exasperaba a Kikyo pero no lo hizo notar

Que no?...mata a diestra y siniestra, no le importa si son mujeres o niños, acaba con el que se pone en sus camino, nunca pensé que llegara a convertiré en tal moustró – Kagome se giro a verla

"acaso Naraku es incontrolable?...no, ya no es mi problema…" –su mirada aun era dulce pero su rostro serio- lo siento, ya no es asunto mió

No es verdad, esto también te concierne a ti, nada lo detiene ni siquiera el rosario puede…

"rosario! Naraku no tiene un rosario! Si no que…."- de quien me estas hablando!- ahora si estaba asustada Kikyo lo noto

Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, hablo de el…de inu Yasha

I…Inu…Yasha…no, no te creo, el es incapaz de hacer eso que tu dices

Deberías creer….por que asi es, no tengo otro motivo para estar aquí, además Naraku me lo ha pedido y…

Naraku!- le interrumpió- que tienes que ver con el!

Ya te lo dije Inu Yasha es incontrolable, Naraku le teme, tanto que desea detenerlo, recuerda que por mas malvado que sea, es también un mitad bestia, fue humano en algún momento, siente lastima por aquellos a los que Inu Yasha a destazado con su espada , desea detenerlo, al igual que yo...y se muy bien que tu puedes detenerlo- extendió su mano hasta Kagome mostrándole al abrirla la perla de Shikkon de un color púrpura casi negro, Kagome la miro, acerco su mano hasta ella, solo basto un ligero rose con ella para que la perla se purificara en su totalidad, Kikyo vio esto con furia pero Kagome no la veía solo miraba a la perla la cual aun le hacia falta un fragmento, llevo su mano hasta su cuello, donde un collar caía hasta ser cubierto por la blusa que usaba, del cual colgaba el ultimo fragmente de la perla de Shikkon dentro de un bello dije.

Úsala…con ella podrás volver, tu decides- Kagome recibió la perla y lentamente Kikyo se desvaneció

Estaba en la tina de baño pensando en lo ocurrido, no creía aun lo que Kikyo le decia, Inu Yasha malo? Naraku bueno, que el mundo se había vuelto loco, la situación en si era extraña, pero no tenia opción, elevo su mano, la abrió suavemente dejando ver la perla sin el fragmento que ella portaba, no lo uniría a la perla, no era tonta, ya no era una niña, tenia claro que podía ser una trampa mas de Naraku para conseguir su fragmento, los ojos dorados de Inu Yasha llenaron su mente, aun lo amaba, tendría el valor suficiente para pelear con el? De enfrentarlo después de 4 años, de enfrentar lo ocurrido aquel día, unas lagrimas curvaron su fino rostro, cerro su mano presionando la perla

lo haré…volveré po ti Inu Yasha…y si es necesario…para acabar contigo.

Notas de la autora

jejeje, me tarde mucho pero era por la falta de tiempo para conectarme, y que les parecio eh? ya supieron que hara Kagome, ahora la pregunta es...

Inu: dejara Aryam de hacer cosas tan locas?

Ary: no esa no es Inu...si no que ocurrira en su encuentro?..bueno seguiria pero se me acaba el tiempo y...

inu: eres mujer de negocios

Ary: no tonto! te apuesto que si Sesshomau estuviera no me molestarias tanto!

Inu: de hecho, si lo vemos de ese lado...

Ary: mejor calla...bueno creo que deberia contestar el review que recibi pero la pagina de fanfiction lo a prohibido y no podre hacerlo asi que solo me basta desearles suerte y...

matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ya había salido de la tina de baño dispuesta a marcharse directo al Sengoku, pero haría algo primero, se coloco el pantalón que usaba normalmente para entrenar, de color blanco y con termino en campana, una playera de tirantes blanca, tenis se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, saco de su armario una maleta y comenzó a poner ropa dentro de ella, la igual que objetos que pudiera utilizar, recordando con alegría como lo hacia cuando tenia sus aventuras en el Sengoku al terminar salio del templo, caminando por las calles de Tokio, ya comenzaba a atardecer, pues los tonos anaranjados en el cielo se lo indicaban, acelero el paso hasta llegar al dojo de la familia Fujimori, el cual era el hogar de Yoshino y lugar de entrenamiento para ambos, prácticamente su segundo hogar.

Entro sigilosa ya que no planeaba dar a conocer su visita, mucho menos entretenerse, el tiempo, como si de molestarla se tratara avanzaba rápido, camino hasta una de las paredes del dojo y ahí como esperándola se encontraba su espada, regalo de su abuelo el año antepasado, aunque parecía que hubiera sido apenas ayer.

Flash Back

La fiesta en si era normal, globos, comida, regalos, pastel… bueno en si una fiesta normal, trascurría el tiempo pero parecía como si nadie se quisiera marchar, todo era muy divertido, pronto llego el momento de abrir los regalos, el primero fue el de Yuca, el cual era un portarretratos en forma de flor con la foto de las cuatro de unos dias después de la graduación, el de Ayumi una conejo rosado de felpa, Eri unos aretes de estrellas, Yoshino un collar del cual dentro extrañamente se encontraba su fragmento de Shikkon, el collar era muy fino con acabados en oro, tenia de dije un ovalo de cristal rodeado de oro y en el centro se veía el fragmento puro en su totalidad, sonrió y se lo coloco, nunca se hubiera esperado eso…ni mucho menos quiso imaginar como consiguió su fragmento, pero no era momento de preguntar, paso rato y todos comenzaron a irse a sus casa, pues ya pasaban de las 9 y al día siguiente tenían clases, recogió los pocos trastes y el desorden de la fiesta, recordando que su madre le dijo que su regalo la esperaba en su cuar5to, asi que termino de recoger con ánimos, deseo por un segundo que sus amigos estuvieran con ella, que la acompañaran aunque fuese por un segundo, descarto la idea y siguió con lo que hacia , al terminar se dirigio a su cuarto cuando su abuelo se le atravesó impidiendo seguir, sus palabras aun eran claras

Abuelo que ocurre? –pregunto imaginado cualquier historia que su abuelo le contaría

Deseo darte tu obsequio de, pues no creí necesario dártelo en la fiesta además había muchas gente y…

Cual es abuelo?...no me digas que es uno de tus amuletos por que…

No, no es eso…mas bien es una herencia, que te pertenece

Me pertenece?...a que te refieres abuelo?

Mejor tómala, se que te gustara- le dijo extendiéndolo una caja rectangular con extraños símbolos en ella, al parecer nombre, uno de ellos le llamo la atención, quito el poco polvo de sobre ella y la sorpresa la confundió

Mi..Midoriko? abuelo..ella es..

Si tu tatara tatara tatara etc. abuela creo, en pocas palabras eres su descendiente directa- las palabras del abuelo permanecieron en su mente hasta llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama, que acaso el destino le jugaba una mala broma, pero no, asi no era, parecía que nunca se libraría de su pasado, se acerco a la caja la cual había dejado en su escritorio al entrar y la abrió, dentro su encontraba una espada, con perfecto filo, en su mango un dragón tallado en el, y sonrió, tal vez no era tan malo ser su descendiente….

Fin del Flash Back

Sonrió al momento que tomaba la espada con su funda y la enfundaba, dio vuelta, aun mirando su espada al levantar su vista sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, allí en la puerta, se encontraba Yoshino recargado, con los brazos cruzados y un pie recargado en la pared, contuvo las lagrimas al recordar la vez en que ella se despedía de su madre e Inu Yasha la esperaba en la puerta del templo del pozo, siguió su camino pasando de largo al joven…

asi que te marchas…?- susurro, a lo que Kagome se detuvo dándole la espalda, no deseaba verlo, si lo hacia sabia que no tendría las fuerzas para irse

asi es….tengo asuntos que atender

si es asi….por que entras como ladrón, en vez de tocar y avisarme?

Ambos sabemos que no me dejarías dar un paso fuera del dojo Yoshino…además no tengo mucho tiempo

Es que acaso no lo entiendes?- se desespero, si lo hizo, no deseaba que ella volviera a ese lugar, sabia que si lo hacia no la volvería a ver, o temía verla de nuevo triste vacía, sin ganas de vivir, como el día cuando la conoció

Crees que no? eso crees?- se giro para enfrentarlo, ahora si derramaba lagrimas pero de coraje, coraje al saber lo que el pensaba,- no confías en mi? ya no soy una niña! Ya no caeré de nuevo…eres tu el que no entiende cual es mi lugar Yoshino…- susurro de nuevo calmada

…..-silencio, eso fue lo que hubo entre ellos, grandes amigos, ahora solo dos personas que ocultaban sus sentimientos, uno de amor el otro de confusión…(adivinen quien es quien) sin saber lo que les esperaba a ambos

Adiós…-se giro y comenzó a marcharse Yoshino la vio alejarse como sabiendo que no la volvería a ver…

Corría lo mas que podía, ya era muy tarde las estrellas ya empezaban a verse en el inmenso azul oscuro del cielo, algo dentro de ella gritaba de emoción al ver ya cerca el templo, pero otra parte la aterrorizaba con dolorosos recuerdos, subió de dos en dos las escaleras del templo, entro hasta su casa y directo a su cuarto, oyendo tras de si las palabras confusas de su madre, se saco la ropa que traía puesta, tomo una mini-falda negra, con un top de tirantes gruesos y con escote en "V" se coloco un cinturón en donde coloco su espada, su puso sus botas, tomo un pedazo de hoja y una pluma explicando lo sucedido, tomo la maleta que preparara antes de marcharse con Yoshino y salio directo al pozo, tomo la perla entre sus manos y una pregunta se formo en sus mente ¿Cómo era que kikyo sabia que el pozo estaba sellado? O ¿Por qué le entrego la perla si ella sabia que poseía aun el fragmento de la perla, salto sin duda al interior del pozo, lo averiguaría al llegar, las luces violáceas la rodearon, sonrió nostálgica y en pocos segundos ya estaba del otro lado del pozo, lo supo al levantar su cabeza y ver el hermoso cielo bañado de estrellas que tanto adoraba ver con Inu Yasha, salio del pozo con agilidad, y se quedo virando el cielo, sin importarle si la vieran o no, solo mirando, sin percatarse de la presencia que se acercaba tras de si.

Tu eres?...- esa voz la hizo estremecerse, y sentir su corazón latir rápido, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido el encuentro, sonrió y se giro quedando de frente con aquella persona…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy conocía a alguien, su nombre es Yoshino, es muy extraño, pero ha sido muy bueno conmigo esta semana, y me a prometido enseñarme artes marciales y esgrima, tal vez asi pueda elevar mis poderes, de esa manera si vuelvo al Sengoku ya no seré un estorbo para él, y asi ayude un poco mas…_

Su mirada se clavo en la de ella, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar, ya se había artado del silencio entre ellas

Kagura…hacia ya mucho que no te veía- menciono Kagome comenzando a caminar hasta pasarla de largo

Y eso que? Yo solo estoy aquí para llevarte hasta Naraku, lo demás no me interesa

"lo sabia" bien entonces que estamos esperando? –Kagura se sorprendió ante el cambio en la actitud de la chica, ya que ella recordaba a…como decirlo? Una amable chica, pero esta mujer que estaba frente a ella, era seria, no mostraba algún sentimiento…o eso creía ella

"la gente cambia con el tiempo…me pregunto si?"-pensaba mientras ambas volaban sobre la región del actual Tokio sobre la gran pluma de Kagura, Kagome veía todo con nostalgia, cuanto había extrañado todo eso, los paisajes, las montañas, el viento rozando su rostro, en si todo. Sus labios se curvaron al pasar por un lugar conocido, una cabaña abandonada en medio del camino

'El silencio fue interrumpido por los estornudos de la joven, Inu Yasha cauteloso abrió los ojos, kagome seguía estornudando, cuando sintió el calor del haori de Inu Yasha sobre ella, giro su mirada para verlo….'

hemos llegado- la voz de Kagura interrumpió su recuerdo, a lo que Kagome frunció el ceño, Kagura señalo una espesa neblina de un color púrpura

"veneno…"- pensó, y no erróneamente, en efecto era veneno creado por aquel ser causante de sus males en aquel tiempo, bajaron de la pluma de un salto ambas, y esta volvió a manos de Kagura que luego coloco en su cabello

El te espera adentro…vamos- Kagura abrió la puerta del castillos y ambas entraron, Kagome sentía sus músculos tensarse, tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que no debería de hacer esto, sabia que debía ir con Inu Yasha y comprobarlo ella misma, pero tenia un plan y no podía dar marcha atrás, ya pronto se encontraron frente a un puerta, Kagura miro a Kagome que seguía con su seria mirada sin caer a la frialdad

Pasen..las eh estado esperando- la fría voz de aquel hombre, no descompuso la postura de Kagome, como hubiera pasado antes, esta solo se mantenía firme, si tensión, fría como el hielo, Kagura abrió la puerta y dio paso a Kagome a entrar, ya estando ella adentro lentamente cerro la puerta corrediza, Kagome clavo su mirada en él, lo veía aun de espaldas, pero por su energía, no podía negar que era el y no otro de sus trucos, Naraku se giro, para examinar minuciosamente a la chica – cuanto tiempo, Kagome

Al grano Naraku, no estoy aquí para formalidades, que quieres en realidad?- Naraku alzo una ceja, mostrando pocos signos de entender alo que se refería- o vamos! Creías que me tragaría el cuento de 'ven a salvarnos'? ambos sabemos muy bien, que no deseas ensuciarte las manos…o en realidad si le temes a Inu Yasha?- Naraku la miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado, era mas lista de lo que imaginaba, debía tener mucho cuidado, la mujer frente a él ya no era una chiquilla que era fácil engañar, había madurado, era fría y directa en sus palabras, no había siquiera alguna pista de lo que había sido, y eso le comenzaba a agradar

Odio admitirlo..pero si, no puedo contra Inu Yasha se a convertido, en una plaga difícil de controlar, por eso, decidí posponer mis planes, hasta no acabar con el, y tener..como se dice?..o si, el terreno libre, me entiende?- su voz seguía igual a pesar del tiempo, sus ojos rojos miraban a la chica tratando de descifrar, lo que pasaba por su mente, pero le era inútil, Kagome se mantenía distante, no daba paso a una debilidad, y eso no podía seguir, si quería el terreno totalmente libre, tendría que eliminarla a ella también, solo esperaría a que le concluyera el trabajo de acabar con el estorbo de ese hanyou

A si que ese es tu plan eh? Y que te hace pensar que yo te permitiré que hagas algo indebido, en cuanto acabe con Inu Yasha tú serás el siguiente Naraku

Si esa es su decisión, será mejor que use esto…- Naraku se dio vuelta y camino hasta una especie de cajonera antigua, sacando de ella una mascara de porcelana, Kagome camino hasta él- con esto será imposible que te identifique, podrás usarla si deseas, si no, podrás conservarla- Kagome tomo la mascara y cautelosa salio del recinto, el olor de los incienso y la oscuridad ya le comenzaban a marear, y lo preferible era salir de allí, deslizo la puerta con delicadeza- le deseo suerte…- salio del recinto y cerrando la puerta, Kagura la esperaba afuera, y en silencio la condujo hasta una habitación, no era muy grande, cuando estuvo sola la examino, tenia una puerta corrediza en ambos lados del cuarto, supuso que una conducía al exterior, en el centro se encontraba un futon las paredes decoradas con bellos diseños, una cajonera parecida a la de Naraku, y para su desagrado, mas incienso, se dirigio hasta el tomando la punta de palillo y con cuidado lo apago, sonrió, parece que aun le servían las cosas útiles que Yoshino le había enseñado

En la habitación de Naraku, el hombre sonreía con victoria, todo iría de acuerdo al plan, pronto Kagome e Inu Yasha se estarían matando mutuamente y el lugar le quedaría solo para el, y si no aun quedaba el plan B, de cualquier forma saldría ganando junto a el una sombra se acercaba cautelosa

valla que ha cambiado

lo se, eso pondrá to mas divertido

no temes por que arruine todo su actitud?

Y que podría arruinar? Al haber regresado me dio la victoria, la estupida aun no sabe quien es en realidad, toda su vida a creído que es tú reencarnación Kikyo

Es verdad, puede que tenga parte de mis almas, pero no es mi reencarnación, si no solo un instrumento, aun asi no debes confiarte Naraku, es mas poderosa de lo que imaginas, si destruye a Inu Yasha no dudes que vendrá por ti

Descuida ya tengo eso visto, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, y tú tendrás tu recompensa- por fin se había girado a mirarla, la sonrisa de Kikyo era muy nítida, la sacerdotisa lo miro, era verdad su plan no podría fallar, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esta 'nueva' Kagome les haría mas difícil el trabajo, si no era que inu Yasha le matara primero.

Mientras, pasando el frondoso bosque en la region del oeste, un hanyou, se encontraba sentado el los escalones del antiguo palacio que fuera de su padre, frente a un timido pero llamativo estanque, apreciaba la bella noche que que se le brindaba, la brisa movio ligeramente su cabello, y las pocas luciérnagas que habia se alejaron ante la presencia de un joven pelirrojo que se acerco a él

estaras aquí toda la noche?

Solo lo suficiente- su mirada continuaba en el paisaje, Shipoo solo suspiro conocia muy bien a su amigo, y sabia que no se moveria de ahí, era capas de quedarse dormido en esa misma posición, se sento y acomodo junto a él, lo mejor sera acompañarlo no queria que la depresion lo invadiera

Y?

Y que?

No me dirás que te pasa? Todo el día has estado muy distraído, hasta Ayumi evito acercarse a ti y eso es muy extraño, dime que ocurre

Ya son 4 años desde ese día…

Ah…era eso- el silencio hizo acto de presencia y ambos callaron, el pelirrojo sabia que lo mejor era no molestarlo, o se ganaría algún reproche o hasta un golpe y sin Sango ni Miroku estaba desprotegido, a veces ayuda mas el que calla y acompaña que el que pregunta y te abandona, parecía que esta seria una larga noche.

Notas de Autora:

Ary. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, aahhh!(bocanada de aire) lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Inu: ya te traumas!

Ary: es que lo siento muchísimo, se supone que lo iba a actualizar pronto y me tarda muchísimo! Lo siento muxo al que lee mi fic, pasaron muxas cosas en este tiempo, creo que me concentre muso en mi otro fic que me olvide de este

Sessho: lo malo es que cada vez mas enredas todo

Ary: jejeje lo se, de eso se trata, creo.. bueno espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad esta raro, pero lo hice con muxo cariño!

Inu: bien ahora los review...

dyeLbi-chan: jajaja espero k la sorpresa haya sido aclarada, aunque no por completo, muxas gracias por leer mi fic, cuidate muxo ok? bye!

Ayame Fire: me gustaria hacerlo mas largo, pero ultimamente eh tenido muxos pendientes desde que entre a la prepa jeje, muy apenas continuo otro de mis fics... nop es la primera vez que publico este fic, y el unico lugar y creo qeu la historia es muy original, lo que esta ocurriendo es solo la entrada a la verdadera trama guarguar, y la vdd ya no se si se puede o no, pero yo los contesto, espero que no pase nada malo con eso XoX

ishi : jijiji, si es todo, jeje, espero te haya gustado este capitulo

Inu: si es mala! no sabes lo qeu esta por hacer!

Ary: eres un exagerado sabias?

kamissInuxAomesiempre: jijiji eso no lo sabras si no lees el fic, kukuku les tengo preparada una gran

sorpresa jeje, cuidate muxo kieres

Sessho: bien son todos

Ary: y muy bien recibidos, muxas gracias por escribir y espero todos sus comentarios con ansias, bye!


End file.
